


For 1995, 2005 and forever

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: 10 years laterRuth, Russel, and the ladies made a little movie. They never planned on publishing it. No network would ever buy it.If anything, they just planned to show it to their kids. To their daughters, if any of them ever had any.It was a story for the times, and the future.





	1. Chapter 1

The first shot was Yolandas face over half the camera. She was grinning beautifully like usual, chewing a piece of gum as she panned the camera towards Ruth and Russel. 

You could see the outline of Yoyos nose and some of her curls as she said 

"When you gonna hit that Ruth"

* * *

Ruth and Russels daughter was a gorgeous combination of both of them. She had green-hazel eyes and brown wavy hair. Some freckles and her fathers skin tone. 

She had Ruth's spunk and determination. And seeing such a strong vocal woman allowed her to grow up with the sense she wasnt limited to anything bc of her gender. 

Her dad taught her how to film as soon as she could hold a camera. There were mountains of adorable home videos of the family's Christmas-Hanukkahs. Her robed mom smiling down at her daughter on her lap. Russel beaming at the presents the little one made him, holding it up for the camera. 

* * *

Another shot was from the hands of Bash. He was swinging the camera around, completely oblivious to the battery he was wasting, trying to get the best shot of his judge panel. 

Florian walked into the studio yelling an affectionate but not too obvious greeting. 

The camera angle fell to the floor and landed in Bash's palm. 

You could hear the surprise and almost accepted , covered sadness in his 

"You're here."

Footsteps walked towards the camera. The grey cement floor looked just as worn and barren as their faces.

"I can't."

* * *

The next shot was from the hands of Cherry Bang on the bus ride to Vegas. She glided to everyone's faces over the seats.

   Carmen was laughing, Melrose winked, Jenny grinned and waved, Ruth had a tired satisfied grin as she looked forward.

The camera moved to Arthie and Yolanda in their seat. Yolanda was holding Arthies hand up to her face as if showing her something. Arthie beamed bashfully and met her eyes with such adoration. Yolanda beamed back and they kissed softly.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok but the scene in 2x4 the fight where Tamme is humiliated in front of her son and everyone  
> Its one of the saddest scenes on television I think
> 
> She worked so hard for him so goddamn hard it's not ok
> 
> I just wanna hug her so bad

Ruth was sitting on a carpeted floor with a tee shirt on over her leotard, and reading glasses. 

She was in a passionate discussion with whoever was behind the camera. 

Her daughter would watch this often and sometimes pull inspiration from it for her own work, or to boost herself up. 

 

* * *

 

The next shot was of Tamme and the girls. She was sitting at the bench outside the motel with Yoyo Arthie and Rhonda. She was smiling so big as she showed them pictures of her son. It was beautiful. 

"Ohmygod he is dashing!" Rhonda told her 

Yolanda leaned in from sitting on the table to confirm 

"Yep he is fine. If I weren't gay I'd be all over that" 

Arthie raised her eyebrow at her and Tamme laughed. 

Ruth came over with the camera on all of them 

"Aw are we looking at Ernest?" 

"Yep" arthie answered 

"Tamme would you wanna tell the camera about him? We're mashing up all the loose photage and putting it in a time capsule type thing"

Ruth bent down on her her knees and Tamme held the picture up to the camera

She looked to the picture to the camera and her lips turned down 

"I just love him so much."her voice was wobbly 

Rhonda and Arthie immediately wrapped theirs around her arms and Yoyo placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 

She wiped her eyes

"He tries so hard to take care of me. I'm his mom"

Yoyo interrupted 

"Yea you are. And we all know you have done an incredible job."

"More than enough" Rhonda added

 Yoyo continued

"So dont even start to beat yourself up about that. We wont let you"

"Yea. We got you" Arthie added softly, looking into her eyes

They all hugged her and ruth placed the camera down on the ground as she joined the hug. 

You could see all their sneakers and sweaty calves huddling together as close as they could. Team protect Tamme forever.

* * *

 

 The next shot was of an annoyed Sam sitting at his desk by the sound board. He was flicking off the camera and presumably Ruth behind it 

"Oh come on. Even Sam Slyvia is going to want something to remember this when it's all over. Cant you just say something nice?"

 

 

Ruth named her daughter Sam. At first Russel wasnt too thrilled about it knowing their tumultuous history, he knew Ruth and Sam slept together in Vegas. But he did have sam to thank for bringing him to Ruth in the first place. 

 

When Sam visited their house a few days after she was born, Ruth handed her to his awkward arms.

"Say hello to Samantha!"

His hair was more grey but his voice the same as he lifted the baby up to stare in its eyes. 

"Well. This is fucking weird"

Ruth and Russel scoffed ready to take her back

"No, no" Sam defended cradling her closer to him

"I mean look at this. This is an innocent Sam. Thank you"

he said genuinly to Ruth before looking back at the baby with an adorable smile 

Ruth leaned against her husband, looked up to him and sighed

"See? Told you she'll be alright" 

Russel smiled agreeing wrapping his arms around her and added 

"You know i offered to just have her middle name be Slyvia"

They looked to Sam and he looked to his friend. 

She answered for him, "nah. Thats just some old Italian guy's name."

Sam grinned "youre damn right it is. And he was a dickhead"

They glared at his swearing around their baby so he looked in her little eyes and added 

"God rest his soul"

 


End file.
